The Mage Thief
by oneal1325
Summary: All about Merlin's backstory! How did she end up with King Arthur? What was her sin? Let's dive into Merlin's backstory to learn more! Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1

**The Mage Thief**

My whole life has been a struggle to survive. I was a thief in the night, stocking up on food and anything valuable I was able to get my fingers on. It didn't matter the task, I was always up for the job, whether it was dangerous or not. Being an orphan with no home, the streets raise you, teaching you how to be a better criminal.

"Merlin! What the hell do you think you're doing?" A shopkeeper yelled from their window. It was too late; I had already snatched one potion and a spell-book and ran out the door into the night.

The one rule I always follow is to never turn back or falter from the task you have at hand. When you begin to doubt your capabilities, that is when you tend to fail and mistakes begin to be made.

I ran as fast as my legs could carry me until I got to the ally that was my home for the time being. I'm sure I would have to relocate in a day or two, but it wasn't like I had a whole lot to carry with me. I sat with my new spell book and cracked it open.

I was a new and upcoming mage. This wasn't really a surprise for any of the villagers, but they typically laughed at me since they didn't believe I was capable of such abilities. This only fueled my desire to prove them wrong. I lived my whole life afraid of others and fighting for my life and magic was a way to make sure that others would be scared of me. It would solve all of my problems.

Enchantments, curses, and other various types of spells filled the pages and I was determined to learn it all from cover to cover. I always enjoyed reading and learning as much as I could. Sadly, I was never enrolled in any schools, since I didn't have a permanent residence, so I spent a lot of time stealing books and reading up on information that I would need.

I picked up the potion that I snatched from earlier and spun the bottle in my hands. "Hmm… I wonder how much you'll be…" I set my book down on the ground to inspect the substance. "A dark blue liquid and appears to be bubbling towards the bottom… Ah! This has to be a potion for the Chicken-Matango, the mushrooms with the abilities to shrink people. This potion should turn then drinker back to their normal size!"

I clutched on to the bottle and ran to the nearest pawnshop. "Well, look who we have here! Merlin, what can we do for you today?"

"Hello, Landon. I just thought I would come and see what you would give me for this." I placed the bottle on the glass counter top and the man inspected it.

"This is just a regular potion, is it not? Cures illness."

I shook my finger at him and leaned on the glass case. "You call yourself a pawnsman? It's specifically for Chicken-Matango."

His eyebrow rose. "And how many people exactly would need to buy something like this? I assume not many if it only is good for one use. I can give you five."

I shrugged my shoulders as my fingers fidgeted on the counter. "This is a special one. Not just any potion would do the trick if one of those little suckers got you. I feel like someone would pay a hefty price to get their hands on one if they really needed one. But what do I know, I'm just a kid, right?"

Landon thought about it and started counting out bills. "Fine. I'll give you fifty, but I can't keep doing you favors, Merlin."

I grabbed the bills and stuffed them in my cleavage for safekeeping. "Yeah, yeah. Just you wait, Landon. One day, I'm going to be the best mage in the entire world!"

He looked at me doubtfully and began to fix some things in the window of his store. My eyes caught the sight of an interesting looking sword. It had a silver blade but a golden hilt and looked slim and lightweight. "Where did you get this one?"

Landon's eyes followed to where I was pointing. "Oh, the sword? I don't really know. Some fellow dropped it off a long time ago. It's pretty expensive and extremely valuable."

Expensive and valuable? My fingers tingled, aching to get my hands on it. "How much?"

"More than you can afford."

I leaned my forearms on the counter, exposing my breasts just a little bit more. "Yeah? Well, how much for me?"

It certainly got his attention, but he shook his head. "I'm sorry, Merlin. But I'm banking on someone paying a pretty big amount for this sword and I can't be swayed in bringing down the price."

I huffed and stood up straight. "Fine." I began walking away but looked behind me again at the sword.

 _Just how important could one sword be?_

 **A/N:** Thank you so much for reading! I have so many plans for this story and it's going to get so interesting!

Please review! I love you all!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

I woke with a start, squinting from the sun shining in my eyes. It was sunset and it was time to wake up and get ready for what was in store for me tonight. I threw my backpack with all of my spell books over my shoulder and walked to the shelter of the shadows. I felt most comfortable surrounded by complete darkness, which is when I would do all of my work at night.

I began walking through the dark ally ways and made my way to the pawnshop. I climbed the building on the opposite side of the shop to look down and scope out the area. My cat-like eyes zoned in on the sword sitting in the window to find Landon reading a newspaper while sitting on a stool, paying no attention to the outside world. Perfect. It will be an easy operation for me today.

I wasn't a thief by choice, but I realized that it was what I was good at when I was much younger. It was how I made my living. People would give me money to go on jobs and I would accept them if I chose to do so. My mother always thought I was extremely mischievous and if she was still alive, I know that she may be a little ashamed in me. I made a reputation for myself here as a crook, but if the villagers knew me, they would know that I'm not that bad of a person. I don't have the heart to leave this village. Ever since my parents died, I can't seem to find a way to say goodbye to this place. I wish I could abandon those emotions to go to a new town and start over, but I can't.

My vision was still locked on the sword but the more I thought, the more I talked myself out of stealing it. Landon helped me when I was in a rough patch and although it is a valuable item and could be sold at a high price, I don't think I can do that to him. I shook my head at myself and slid off the rooftop, landing gracefully on the street on my two feet silently.

"Damn it…"

I bit the inside of my mouth and I knew that there was something more important for me to get. I walked up to Landon and threw the money that he had given to me yesterday. "I need this potion." I said as I pointed at the folded up piece of paper that I kept in my back pocket.

"Someone injured?" Landon inquired.

I snatched the bottle out of his hands, my eyes narrowing. "I fully intend to keep my plans to myself. For the sake of your health, I suggest you do the same."

I turned and walked back in the direction I came from, blanketed by the shadows as I walked to Charlotte's. Her shop was a little run down and the sign out front was swinging on only one hinge. There was a candle lit in the window, meaning that she was still open. This was a bakery that was attached to the owner's home. I often came around here, since I was well acquainted with the owners.

"Charlotte?" I shouted as I strolled in and sat at the table near the window.

A short thin woman walked through the doorway, her green eyes lighting up as she smiled. Her hair curly blood red hair bounced as she walked to give me a hug. "Merlin, it's been so long since I've seen you! How have you been?"

I gave her a rugged smile. She was always so clean and polished, whereas I was so rough around the edges. "I've been hanging in there. I thought I would come check up on you."

She opened some cabinets to find me something to eat, but I raised my hand in protest. "No, that's not why I'm here."

I pulled the bottle out of my bag and set it on the table and watched as Charlotte's eyes lit up with joy. She lunged for the bottle and mauled it over in her hands as though it was the most precious thing in the world. "Where on earth did you get this?" She suddenly looked at me skeptically. "You didn't steal it, did you?"

I chuckled as I made a face. "Now what makes you think I would do something like that? I don't know if you knew, but I'm well known for being a prestigious citizen."

Her eyes narrowed in on my face, clearly making her point.

"No, I did not steal it. I paid for it." With the money I got for selling a stolen item, but hey, what she didn't know wouldn't hurt her.

Tears began flowing down her face and she used the back of her sleeve to catch the tears before they fell to the floor. "You don't realize what kind of miracle you have just given us. I was so worried that James wasn't going to get paid in time for us to get Jacob the potion."

I smiled faintly and stood, taking Charlotte's hand so we could walk to Jacob's room. A young boy lay in the bed with a wet towel on his forehead to calm his fever that has been taking over his little body. Jacob was only four years old and he was James and Charlotte's only son. Sadly, the couple lived in poverty, much like many people in this town, and they didn't have enough money to pay to seek medical attention for Jacob.

When my parents died, Charlotte and James would feed me any left overs that they would have from the bakery that they wouldn't sell that day. They were the kindest family I've met but I never had a chance to meet their son since the last time I have seen Charlotte was when she was pregnant with Jacob.

Rumors began spreading like wildfire through the town, talking of a sick child of a baker. I couldn't just sit back and let their child die.

I knelt beside the bed and stroked his hair back to whisper in Jacob's ear. "Hang in there, kid. You're gonna get better soon, I promise."

"Are you able to do anything?" Charlotte asked, eyeing my open backpack full of spellbooks.

"I'm not a doctor. I certainly don't want to try anything on your son and make things worse." I stood and faced her, digging my hand in my pocket. Two hundred dollars of crumpled money was placed in her hand. "That should cover any expenses that the doctor charges."

Charlotte's eyes nearly bulged out of her head. "Where did you get all of this money?"

I wrapped her open hand around the cash so she gripped it tightly. "It's unimportant. Jacob needs you and James. Make sure he gets better. Having that potion should leave less work for the doctor, but I would still recommend getting a doctor to make sure he is well taken care of."

I began to leave the room and called out behind me. "Make sure James knows that I said hello and that I hope he's doing well."

"A doctor is not going to cost this much, Merlin! Take some of it back at least!"

"I don't need it back. Get Jacob something nice when he wakes up. Put it to good use. Consider it a gift." I knew what it felt like to feel hopeless while your loved ones were suffering. No one in the village helped my family when they were left on their deathbeds. Money is something that can be the difference between life and death sometimes. I don't need the money as much as that family does.

I heard Charlotte's footsteps following me out of the house and into the bakery. "You know… I've always known you were a good person, but I never expected you to do something like this. I wish the town knew you the way that I do."

"I don't want others to know. Their opinions on me do not matter to me. Take care of yourselves, Charlotte." I smiled at her over my shoulder and went into the night in seek of shelter for the night.

Charlotte begged me to stay at her house, which she always did whenever I would come around. I ignored her and kept on my journey. I hated charity and I was perfectly capable of finding shelter for the night. I'd be terrified to be treated properly and have to go back out on the streets when I was no longer welcomed. Besides, they had a sick son and couldn't afford letting any food go to waste and I don't want to be another mouth to feed.

I found a lamppost with perfect lighting for reading my spellbooks. I sat and cracked one of them open and began absorbing all the information from the pages, committing them to memory. It was always nice having a photographic memory. I could remember any spell that I read; my brain worked as a organized storage unit with the ability to pull any spell that I could possibly need.

The sun was beginning to rise at this point, causing me to drift in and out of sleep while I was reading. I closed my book and decided to lie down to fall asleep for the time being.

For a second, everything seemed perfect.

Until I was suddenly shaken awake by a man in a soldier's uniform. He was yelling at me but I was in such a daze, that I had no idea what he was saying to me. The front of my shirt was wrapped in his fist. He appeared to be extremely furious out of something I was doing, but I couldn't figure out what.

I was handcuffed and shoved into the ground harder. "Merlin! You are under arrest for the Sin of Gluttony."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

"Merlin! You are under arrest for the Sin of Gluttony."

"Excuse me?" I was overwhelmed with everything going on. The guard picked me up by the front of my shirt to try to get me to stand on my own. I resisted by kicking the back of his knee with the heel of my foot. He stumbled for a second, which gave me enough time to reach for my backpack.

I was immediately kicked in the side, making me wince in pain. "I just need my books."

The guard and several others escorted me to the back of an awaiting carriage to take me to the prison. "You'll have no need for books where you are going."

I was thrown into the back of the carriage, surrounded my ten other soldiers that made sure I was well enough restricted. All the guards looked the same, wearing helmets except for one. He looked as though he was a child, much too young to be a knight for the kingdom. His blonde hair covered his face and I noticed he was whispering something to the guard who had placed me under arrest. His green eyes caught me looking at him, forcing me to advert my eyes. I leaned my elbows on my knees and stared at my hands.

Was this all from stealing from that woman's shop the other day? I know I've stolen quite a lot, but I didn't think anyone would be able to find me because I never sleep in the same place. I must have gotten careless and let my guard down.

The carriage stopped in front of the prison and I was escorted inside. No one spoke to me until I was placed in my jail cell. It was dark and smelt musty as though someone had hosed it down with water recently.

"You'll be here until we know exactly what to do with you."

I eyed everything in that room. Everything was run down, but I haven't had a bed in so long that it was almost a luxury. "What was my crime? Isn't anyone going to tell me what I did?"

"You stole that sword from the pawnshop, along with countless other items."

Sword? "Was this Landon's Pawnshop?"

"Yes."

What the hell? I cocked my head over my shoulder. "I never stole that sword. Who fed you that bullshit?" I growled as I turned to slam my fists against the metal bars.

"We were informed to come get you. Save your testimony. Don't make this harder than it has to be."

My eyes were locked on the guard like a cat's on its prey as he walked away down the hallway, before disappearing from sight. He was so lucky these bars were here to protect him because I would have ripped him to shreds.

Like these bars could hold me back. I've learned so many spells that can transport me to other places. I sat on the floor, closed my eyes, and began chanting the words I had memorized from my spellbooks. When I finished, I opened my eyes was in the same spot that I was to begin with.

"Damn. These cells cancel magic. I can feel it."

Who would have created such a lie? Was another thief trying to cover their own tracks by pinning it on someone well known for crime? I wonder who it would be. I haven't made any enemies besides those I've stolen from. I was thinking of stealing the sword yesterday and it was there when I saw it. Perhaps someone was there and watching me? Something just wasn't adding up.

I spent my days whispering to myself on the spells and charms I knew to keep my mind refreshed for when I could get out of this place. From time to time, I would try and request a spellbook from the guard, to which they would ignore me completely. Something about me learning made them uncomfortable. I don't understand why it would if I was locked in a magic-free cell. Humans could be so stupid sometimes.

The sound of a key turning rang through my ears. I opened my eyes and watched as a dark figure approached me. "Merlin."

After recognizing the face that was hidden under the cloak's hood, I closed my eyes once again. "What do you want?"

"I'm bailing you out."

Huh? "You? You don't have that kind of money. Don't be ridiculous." I laid my head back down on my pillow to try to forget of him being there because he must be making some sort of a joke.

"In return, I want you to do something for me."

He peaked my interest. As I sat up from my bed, the guard unlocked my handcuffs on my wrists. "You're serious? They are letting me go? I haven't even had my testimony."

He waved off the guard so that we could speak without being interrupted and waited until the guard was far enough down the hallway before he spoke. He pulled off he hood that shielded the sides of his face. "They are letting you go because I'm bailing you out. I can't just have anyone do this for me and you're the only person I know who can pull it off. I need you to steal something for me," Landon announced and handed me a black cloak of my own.

Oh. How interesting.

 **A/N:** Thank you all so much for reading! Please review and let me know how you're liking the story so far!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

I hid myself beneath the cloak as Landon and I walked out of the prison. We made our way to where the pawnshop was. I had so many questions for him, but I wanted to wait until we were in a private place to discuss further plans. Once we reached the pawnshop, he shut and locked all the doors and windows to make sure that everything was top secret.

"How the hell did you get enough money to bail me out?" I asked while I went and grabbed myself a drink.

Landon rolled his eyes as he grabbed one of the bottles out of my hand and took a swig. "The pawnshop does tend to do pretty well for itself. You're lucky I bailed your sorry ass out of there."

I chuckled as I went to go inspect the scene of the crime. "It was a life of luxury in there. I'm a little upset you bailed me out." There wasn't any broken glass and the lock on the back of the case still worked just fine. It doesn't appear like an amateur. Hell, they may be as skillful as me. I never expected to think such a thing. "When exactly was this stolen?"

"Sometime after you had come to get that potion."

Hm.

"I know who did it."

Why the hell did he need me then? "Shouldn't you take it to the authorities? Clearly you know that I wasn't the one who stole it."

"I bailed you out. I'm perfectly aware that you weren't behind the crime. The authorities don't want to go out of their way to get it back for me because it's in a different town. They don't think it's a big enough crime to drop what they are doing here to go get it back for me."

I crossed my arms, fidgeting my fingertips on my arm. "What's your point?"

"That's where you come in. You can go and get it back for me. I'm hoping you'd do this for me." His eyes pleaded even though his tone was firm.

I did owe him after he bailed me out of that hellhole. He's gone out of his way for me countless times and given me more than anyone in this town. Landon was the only person who really looked out for me constantly and made sure he helped me whenever I was in a tight spot. Whether it was an extra meal or extra cash for items that weren't worth as much, he always watched over me.

"Fine. Who is this guy and where is he from?"

Landon flashed his white teeth before closing his eyes to recall who it was from the other day. "It was a man who went by the name Adrian. I remember that he wore a knight's armor, but not just any armor, it was a royal guard from Camelot."

Excuse me? "I'm sorry. Perhaps I misheard you. Did you just say that the man who robbed you was a royal guard from Camelot?"

"You heard correctly."

"What the actual fuck, Landon! How the hell do you expect me to waltz into Camelot and steal something back from a royal guard?" Was he dropped on his head? Only a fool would walk into a castle and steal from someone who worked for a king. I don't know how he expected me to pull something on that kind of scale off.

Landon put his hands up to calm me down. "I know. Calm down. I didn't say it was going to be easy. I really need you to help me out here. It's not just any sword, it's extremely important to me."

I rolled my eyes before glaring at him. "It's a sword. Yeah, maybe it was worth something, but nothing is worth the possibility of death. You know that's what they would do to criminals, right? It may be considered treason even."

"You don't understand. I put that sword on the market because it used to be my father's. I'm running low on money and I was hoping that sword would make enough money for me to live comfortably for a while. It's worth a fortune."

He's selling a sentimental item? Now that I think about it, I don't remember him ever mentioning his family before. I just assumed he still lived with his parents. Why is he selling the sword? Was business not good enough here? I knew what it felt like to put everything on the line.

None of the townspeople helped my family when my parents were sick, so I sold my favorite locket that my parents gave to me as a present, to this pawnshop in order to start saving up for a potion for their recovery. I was so close to reaching my goal, but they passed away before I was able to help them.

Sadly, when I went to try to buy back my locket, it was gone. Someone had purchased it right before I went back; I was devastated. The treasure that I held most dear was snatched away from me. I had nothing and no one. I could sympathize with Landon because it isn't fair for someone to take something dear to you. Especially if you were desperate to get proper payment for it. He just wanted to make sure the sword was given to a good owner that would treat it with respect.

I smiled faintly to Landon. I was going to have to leave this village for the first time since my parents died. I swore I was never going to leave this town. Maybe it was time to start thinking of the future though and stop living in the past.

I sighed and took a swig of my drink. "Fine, I'll do it. Camelot, huh?"

 **A/N:** Things are about to get a whole lot interesting soon :) Thank you all so much for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

As I wrapped my cloak around me to shield my face, I knew that the life I had once known was behind me. All the memories that I once had with my family became a distant past and I was ready to take on my future. There is more to life than this city. I just have to be brave enough to discover it all.

"Be careful, okay?" Landon said behind me. I didn't turn to meet his eyes again. I couldn't guarantee my safety for this operation and he knew it. I'm a great thief, but I don't know how things will play out this time. I don't know the area or any of the places for me to run. I'll have to scope out the city to plan how I will make my entrance and getaway.

I wish my magic could take me directly there, but I'm not on that level to where I can go to places that I haven't been before. Teleportation magic only works when the user has already been to the place and can picture it in their mind. One day, I want to be so powerful that the sheer thought of wanting to go somewhere, will take me directly there. Until then, I'll have to make this journey on foot.

I started in the direction to begin my journey to Camelot. I didn't bring anything with me for the trip except my backpack filled with a couple snacks and water to last me. I hoped to find someone along the way, but I knew it was a couple of days on foot. Which is precisely the reason that I stole one of the guard's horses while they were too busy scolding one of the villagers. Perhaps it was over thieving. It would be pretty ironic if that were the case.

The scenery around me eventually changed from city life to barren in a matter of an hour. I knew that I was in for a long ride, but I should make it by tomorrow at the latest. As the day turned into night, I gazed up at the night sky as the stars twinkled out in the distance. The moonlight shined down and danced along my skin, comforting me. The shadows were where I thrived and where I felt most at home. I was always unsure if I loved the shadows because I was a thief or if it was because all the villagers who cast me away were finally asleep. Either way, I haven't felt more at home. I knew my mother and father were looking down on me and I wasn't sure what they thought of me.

I saw a light in the distance and noticed that it was a torch outside walls surrounding a kingdom. Camelot. I've arrived. I marveled over the size of the city, it was easily twice the size of my hometown. Once I reached the front gates, a guard stopped me.

"Who are you?"

I lowered my hood on my cloak, revealing my face. "My name is Charlotte. Charlotte Baker."

"Where do you come from?"

"Greendale." I lied.

The gates opened while the guard wrote down my information and I entered the kingdom. Easy. My eyes wandered over everything inside the kingdom's walls. There were streets bustling with people, going into their homes from the shops around town. I tied the horse on a post before going any further.

The streets were long and narrow with many alleyways every couple of blocks. I cut into one and scaled the side of a building to get a view from the rooftop. The kingdom was shaped in a circle surrounding the castle lying in front of me. My eyes wander through the streets below me, mapping the best strategy in order to escape. The problem is never entering, but escaping unseen.

I hopped down and walked down the streets before getting in front of the kingdom's gates. Guards were standing in front of the entrance, which was typical. I noticed a girl in a maid's uniform getting ready to enter the castle from the large group of people going home. I grabbed her by her arm and covered her mouth, backing into an alleyway.

I knocked her unconscious and took the uniform, leaving her with my old tattered clothing. There was no way in hell I was going to hand over my cloak. "Thank you, my friend. I'm sorry for this."

I took off towards the castle, the guards didn't look at me twice and let me right in. My eyes lit up in excitement as I passed them. The inside had many corridors that led to more doors than I wished to count. Now I just have to find that damn sword.

I wandered through the empty halls, trying to find the door that would lead to Adrian's. Night duty meant that everyone was asleep and that I had less of a chance to get caught.

"You!"

Shit. Spoke too soon.

I turned around, acting timid. "Y-yes?"

The man approached me quickly. "I've been looking everywhere for someone. Can you run this letter to the king? It just arrived but I have to tend to Sir Adrian's wounds, since he just arrived back today."

I grabbed it from him, keeping my emotions level even though I felt like screaming inside. "Certainly. Where is the king at the moment?"

His eyes squinted, calculating me. "In his study as he typically is at this hour."

I nodded and rolled my eyes at myself in disbelief. "I must be losing my mind. How could I forget?" My eyes quickly wandered and I noticed that his military uniform had his last name on his chest. "Please tell Sir Adrian that I will be in shortly for his nightly routine."

He nodded and walked past me, down the hall towards his room. I closely watched behind me and watched as he took a right at the end of the hall and committed that to memory.

"The king, huh? Just my luck."

I strolled up the grand staircase and began to search for the study room. I saw someone bowing as they were leaving a room with two huge wooden doors. The group of men walking past me mentioned the king and I assumed that the study was right in there.

I knocked on the door before entering. I saw a boy sitting at his desk with orange hair, covering his face as he was writing on a document. I bowed low before entering. "Hello, your majesty. I was here to deliver a letter to you."

He gazed up at me from his work with his purpleish eyes that lit up as he smiled. "Please, come in."

I handed over the letter that I received and backed away slowly.

The king's eyes wandered over me. "Who are you? I haven't seen you before. Are you new?" He asked while opening the contents in the envelope.

I nodded in confirmation. "Yes, Sir."

"Hm." His voice sounded calculating. "That's interesting."

What's interesting? "What's the matter, your majesty?"

The young king's eyes wandered the page of the letter that was delivered to him before raising his eyes to mine. "Well, you see. I interview each of those who work for me personally. I haven't done a new interview in over a year." A smirk began to form on his smug face.

My heart dropped and my eyes widened because I knew exactly what he was about to say next.

"Guards, take her to the dungeons."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

I was forced out of the room and taken to the dungeon, booked as a traitor to the crown. Great. Thanks a lot, Landon. I tried not to panic until I got into the dungeon. I saw all of the criminals pounding against the cell and cursing at the guards. Some prisoners snickered at me and made rude remarks that I dare not repeat.

That's when I felt it, the nothingness of the area. There was no magic energy at all within the castle. The last dungeon I was in, I was sealed in with the use of a magic barrier, prohibiting any use of magic within the area. I sensed no such barriers here, giving me hope that I would be able to get out of here alive yet.

An evil smirk began to appear on my face as my arm was yanked by the solider. I was pushed into my cell and quickly locked in.

"What did you say your name was?" The guard asked while my back was still turned towards him.

"Charlotte Baker," I said turning around, the smirk quickly disappeared and was replaced by an innocent smile.

"You're real name. You're not fooling anyone."

I said nothing. I had nothing to fear.

The guard's eyes stared into mine, full of questions. "What were you even doing here?"

My eyebrow rose as my eyes wandered over him. "Someone seems interested."

"No one has ever broken into this castle before. If you had wanted to kill King Arthur, wouldn't you have already done it? You're a pretty shitty assassin." He noticed my unmoving facial expressions. "Or perhaps you aren't an assassin. Either way, it's a shame that such a beautiful woman is going to go to waste."

I smiled at him. "Does this mean that you'll let me go?" I wrapped my fingers around the iron bars.

"I'm no fool. I said it was a shame that a beautiful woman would go to waste. But I wouldn't dare betray the crown. If you're unwilling to answer my questions, the punishment may be more severe, you know."

I said nothing.

He frowned, clearly frustrated that I was unwilling to cooperate with him. He turned and left, going back to report back to King Arthur, I assumed.

"Hey, Sweetie. What's a pretty thing like you doing in a place like this?" One of the prisoners said across from me. He had a beard and clearly has been here for quite some time.

I rubbed my hands together, seeing green sparks glowing around my fingers. Magic rushed through my blood, sending chills down my spine as I reawakened my magical energy. My cat-like eyes shown as I smirked at the prisoner.

Suddenly, I was on the outside of my prison cell in front of his. "This pretty thing can't be held back by a little rusty gate. What's your excuse for being in here?" The prisoners gawked at me as I walked past each of the individual cells.

"Who are you?"

I turned and chuckled. If I am to give my true name, may as well be in front of those inferior. "Merlin. I'm the most powerful sorcerer in the world and don't you ever forget it."

I disappeared to the main hallway I was in when I parted ways with the solider before. I rushed down the hall as I checked the rooms, trying to find Adrian's. After checking several rooms, I found one with a man lying down in his bed, wrapped in bandages.

I closed the door behind me and bowed. "Hello, Sir Adrian."

His deep blue eyes looked at me, trying to recall who I was. "Ah, you're the maid, yes?"

I bowed my head. "Yes, sir." I searched the room briefly and spotted the sword on the mantle, above the fireplace. Target spotted. To make sure he wasn't suspicious, I looked back at him. "Is there anything I can do for you? I was told that I should check on you this evening."

He sighed, clearly troubled. "Could you please change my bandages for me, child?" He gestured towards the fresh bandages on his bedside table.

I nodded and began helping him change the bandages that were on his back. I saw multiple stab wounds that were still fresh. Dark purple bruises had begun to form around them. "Sir Adrian, may I ask what happened?"

"Bandits. I was on my way back to Camelot from my last mission and was ambushed. I was stabbed in the back several times by several men. Sadly, only two out of the three were captured for their crimes."

Bandits? There were no bandits back at home… "That sounds horrible. You must have been very brave…"

Adrian's back was still towards me, making my attack easy. I used a sleeping spell on the glass next to the bandages before quickly finishing wrapping his bandages. The glass turned green for a moment before slowly becoming clear once again.

Adrian turned around, pain flickering across his face. I grabbed the glass and held it in front of him. "Perhaps a drink may help, Sir Adrian?"

In a matter of seconds, it was gone. He slowly appeared drunk, his eyes and body swaying, before collapsing on the bed, hitting his head on the frame of his bed. I jumped for joy, proud of my handiwork.

"Oh, Merlin. You outdid yourself." I grabbed the sword as soon as the guards burst into the room.

"Halt! You have no where to run, Merlin!" The guard I had spoken to earlier must have figured it out from the prisoners.

An evil smile formed across my face. "Oh, but I do."

And just like that, I vanished from Camelot.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

I arrived in my hometown, right in front of the pawnshop, the very place I envisioned while the guards were all charging towards me. My hands were gripped firmly around the sword's handle and once I realized where I was, I loosened my grip around the handle. I made it.

"Where the hell did you come from?" Landon's eyes looked as if they were about to fall out of his head.

I spun around, twirling the skirt of the maid's uniform. "Just finished my mission, Captain. No need to thank me. I was arrested and used my magic to escape." I threw the sword onto the counter while I smirked. "But if you'd like to praise me, feel free. I did this mission in record breaking time. You're lucky I'm not charging you more for hiring the most powerful mage in the world."

Landon rolled his eyes and ran his fingers along the blade of the sword. "It's perfect. Thank you, Merlin. You did well."

He picked up the sword and took it inside, leaving me all alone. That's it? That's all he had to say? Ungrateful bastard. _You did well._ Clearly he didn't know how much shit I had to go through in order to get that damn sword. He wouldn't have made it through any of that.

The reason I act as though this ability I possess is so important is because everyone has always told me that I would never amount to anything because I was a criminal. Their negative words used to bring me down and I've given up on magic many times. There were times when I would curl into a ball and cry for hours when I was younger because I believed their words about how my efforts would all be wasted in the end.

One day, after speaking to Charlotte, she inspired me and encouraged me. I wasn't meant to believe others' words so easily, but I was meant to challenge them. I spent years researching and learning more spells to make them regret their words. I was going to become the best no matter what and nothing in this world would ever be able to stop me from becoming the very best that I could be.

I glanced once more at the pawnshop before making my journey to Charlotte's shop. I needed to check up on her son and see how he was doing. As usual, the door was wide open and I strolled in, searching for them. I found Charlotte inside Jacob's room, sitting at his bedside, his eyes wide open and wandering the room.

"Hey, kiddo. How are you feelin'?" I asked as I looked at the two of them.

Charlotte beamed and gave me a hug. "Oh, he's so much better, thanks to you!"

"Thank you, Miss Merlin," Jacob said while he was trying to sit up to bow to me.

I held my hand up in protest but he ignored it. "Just call me Merlin, Jacob. But you were the real hero. You fought off the illness. Now that isn't something I could have done for you."

Jacob smiled, his little eyes glowing out of pride for all that he's accomplished. "You mean it?"

"I do! You're like a superhero!"

"What can we do for you today, Merlin?" Charlotte asked me as she pulled me aside to where Jacob couldn't hear any longer.

"I thought I would come see how Jacob was doing. I know it's been a couple of days since I was here." I made my way towards the bakery. I knew exactly where she was about to talk to me about.

She threw her arm in front of my path, blocking me in the hallway. "I heard you got arrested."

I picked her arm up and continued on my way. "Which time?"

"There was more than one time? Merlin…"

Oh no. Here comes the lecture.  
"You need to stop getting into trouble. Why don't you stay here and lay low for a little while?" Charlotte suggested happily gesturing to her lovely home.

I chuckled as I snagged an apple off the table, making myself at home. "And shelter a wanted woman from Camelot?"

"Camelot?"

The sweet juices of the apple touched my tongue, making me happier than I have been in a while. I haven't eaten in so long. "Yeah. Apparently stealing swords from the castle is frowned upon."

Charlotte face then was burrowed in her hands and she shook her head in disapproval. "You didn't…."

"Oh, but I did. Landon bailed me out of jail here and requested me to go on that job. I guess a royal guard stole his father's old sword or something. That's the reason I got arrested. They thought I had stolen the sword."

Charlotte sighed, refusing to look me in the eyes. Her arms cradled herself as she swayed back and forth. "You see… That's what I wanted to talk to you about…"

I stopped mid-bite and she had my full attention. "What?"

Charlotte bit her lip, afraid to say. "You see. Someone in town was there when the crime happened. Jamie stumbled into my bakery, terror filling her eyes. I sat her down to find out what happened and what caused her so much panic. She told me that she was going to sell something to Landon, but noticed a royal guard purchasing that sword. She said there was a pretty heated discussion between the two of them. Jamie found out that the sword had belonged to King Arthur of Camelot and Landon was refusing to give it back to them. So the royal guard paid for he sword."

This new information was causing me to overthink in so many ways. "Then why would he ask me to go and get it if it wasn't stolen?"

Charlotte ignored my question and continued her story. "Jamie said that after she saw the guard leave, two men who accompanied Landon followed the guard into the forest with swords of their own. She wasn't sure who they were, but the townspeople began to worry that two boys of the Lancaster household were not seen in days."

"So Landon was using me? To gain a profit?" The words began to set in and make my blood boil. "Landon sold the sword and wanted to steal it back to gain another profit on it."

Charlotte nodded in confirmation.

"Where's Jamie?"

Charlotte's eyes began to tear up as she continued to avoid eye contact. "Jamie's dead. She was going to go tell the guards, but they found her body stabbed repeatedly in the back by a sword."

My eyes filled with rage at the unspeakable act that Landon had done. He used me as his puppet to get him what he wanted. He killed Jamie and stole from King Arthur so that he could make a profit. Who knows how many times he may have pulled this stunt. He probably meant to kill Sir Adrian in the woods and was fearful that he may never get a profit off that sword again.

I could feel the magical energy flowing through my body as my eyes locked outside to the shadows that were forming from nightfall. Green sparks began to flicker between my fingers as my jaw clenched.

I stood up violently despite Charlotte's pleas to stay.

"Where are you going?" She shouted at me while I made my way down the street.

My cloak was thrown on over my, shielding me. My cat-like eyes locked onto my prey, who noticed me as I approached.

"Merlin, what can I do for my hero today?"

I slammed my fist down on the counter, shattering the glass. I quickly grabbed the front of his shirt and threw him to the ground, stepping on his chest and digging my 6-inch heels into him, drawing blood.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Landon gasped for air.

The green sparks between my fingertips intensified with my emotions. The anger that was building up inside of me was clear to see on my face, causing terror to form in Landon's eyes. "I think it's time the two of us had a little chat. Don't you think?"


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

Landon's eyes were filled with astonishment and terror as he began to realize what I was angry about. "Merlin. Wait… I can explain."

Trying to talk your way out of things? "Go ahead and try," I said while I dug my fheel deeper in his chest until he winced in pain.

Landon gulped; his actions were all flawed, proving that everything was being made up on the spot. He had nothing up his sleeve and his words came out jumbled and unorganized. "That royal guard stole it from me and we were trying to get it back, honest!"

Lies.

"You're a lying bastard and you know it!" I reached down, the sparks between my fingers, shocking his neck as I lifted him from the ground and glared at him. My stare was unbreakable and was vicious enough to kill a man. "If that's what happened, then where is Jamie? You killed her, didn't you?"

Landon tried to keep a straight face by tightening his jaw, however I saw a flicker of fear in his eyes. "Even if it were true, who would believe you?"

My cat-like eyes squinted, contemplating his threat, wondering how valid it could possibly be. Yes, I could be arrested again, his name is much more clean than mine ever has been, but justice must be served. I would rather have a lifetime sentence than allow this creep to continue on his murdering spree.

"Mommy, what is that lady doing to Landon?"

I cocked my head over to a five-year-old child staring at me horrified and on the verge of tears. The mother noticed what was happening and began to hurry the child away as fast as she could. I realized at this moment that this area was too public; there were so many people gathered around with their eyes on us.

I took my heel off of his chest and allowed him to stand on his own. His features grew dark as he leaned over to my ear and whispered, "Even if you wanted to end me, just remember it would turn your life into something far worse than death."

I threw my head back and began to laugh. I strolled to where the sword lay in the shop and traced my finger along the handle, admiring the craftsmanship of the blade. A smile stretched across my face when I realized that the plan I had in store would indeed work with this particular blade. "Landon, have you ever heard that legends live forever?"

At this, Landon stiffened, preparing for what I had in store. "Whatever you're thinking, Merlin, don't."

I lifted the sword with ease, walking towards a large flat stone. I began to chant the lines I had read a million times in the books I stole. Green light surrounded the sword as my magical energy poured into the blade. I was giving it everything I had and then some. The spell I was casting was not an ordinary spell, but one that had not been preformed for over a century.

I heard the rustling of feet as guards began to flood the area. _Too late._

" _I hereby merge this sword and stone until the rightful owner, King Arthur of Camelot, comes to claim it."_ I shouted as I plunged the sword into the stone, locking it and completing the spell. "You lose, Landon. It's over."

The guards tackled me to the ground and handcuffed me. "You're under arrest, Merlin!"

I couldn't help but smile to myself as I walked away and noticed Landon struggling to pull the sword out of the stone.

The sword and the stone. The only way to reverse the curse is to have the rightful owner claim it. Lucky for Landon, I'm a wanted criminal so he will come to claim it soon enough.


End file.
